


Terrible Positions

by Zekkass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali and Raphael bring Gabriel back, but they don't get along very well, and Gabriel's stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angelcest, issues about consent, rough sex, one toy.
> 
> Also, this is ravenspear's fault. Also I think I found another pairing that no one else has ever written. No spoilers for anything, either! (unless you missed S5 entirely)
> 
> (and it's female!Raphael! Kind of an AU S6 scene, ish!)

This is absolutely the worst idea Gabriel has ever been involved with, the absolute worst way to return from the dead, and he doesn't even know if he wants to be alive, if it means that he's stuck with this. Them.

Kali's hand slides over his shoulder, rests on the back of his neck, and tightens.

"I haven't done anything," he says, and if his voice is high-pitched, well, any sane man would be afraid right now.

After all, he was never safe with Kali, and the addition of Raphael - for yes, that is Raphael (and what a vessel, Gabriel needs to rethink his opinion on Raphael's idea of taste) - Raphael standing across from them, arms crossed over her chest.

Gabriel thinks his hands are shaking. He thinks he knows why he's alive now.

"Loki - " Kali begins, and Gabriel knows this is going to go very bad very fast.

"You will call him Gabriel."

"... Loki, sit down."

He sits on the bed, doesn't even ask why there's a bed there, would have sat on the floor if there hadn't been a bed, and shuts up.

Kali (the _Destroyer_ , he reminds himself) stares at Raphael (family with a grudge, bad combination always, he thinks) and Gabriel seriously considers running. Except that Raphael can fly as fast as he can (and knows what he is!) and Kali probably has his blood, and -

"His name is Gabriel," Raphael says in clipped tones.

"He is mine," Kali says, and Gabriel usually likes it when she gets possessive.

"He was mine first," Raphael says. "And he has strayed far from home."

Gabriel swallows, hard.

"I'd li- "

"Be quiet," Raphael says, and he shuts his mouth with a snap.

"The question is," Kali says. "What do you want with him?"

Gabriel can feels Raphael's gaze on him as she thinks, and he doesn't look when she addresses Kali.

"It would not be right to take him home," Raphael says. "But I will not release my claim on him that easily. I want him."

"I don't share," Kali says easily. "I will not bend to you."

"I will not leave him in your hands," Raphael says.

"Can't we all just get along-"

"Be quiet," Kali says, and Gabriel is. He's also not liking the direction this conversation is going in. "Will we come to blows, then?"

"I consider that outcome undesirable."

"Your war," Kali says, and looks at Gabriel. "Then you should go. I am willing to fight, and I will regardless of your position."

There's a long silence, and Gabriel almost thinks that Raphael might go, but -

"I have a proposal to you."

"Make it interesting," Kali says, drawing her fingernails through Gabriel's hair in the semblence of a pet, and if not for Raphael's presence and the fear that still grips him, Gabriel would relax into the sensation and enjoy it.

"Allow me to observe, and grant me time with him."

Gabriel's stunned, he never would have thought that Raphael would give up on pride enough to bend like this, but - he sees anger burning in her eyes, and he knows that anger is directed at him.

Raphael's determined to do anything to get him, he realizes, and there's the fear again, he'll be happy to let Kali do anything she wants to him, if only Raphael doesn't get time alone with him.

Kali's fingers tighten in his hair, but -

"You are desperate, aren't you?"

"He has earned my wrath, and I will not let him escape me again."

Gabriel shifts, and tries to look at Kali. She's considering it.

I'm doomed, Gabriel thinks.

"This may be worth my time. Keep me interested and I will continue to share him," she says.

Gabriel closes his eyes.

\---

The worst position, Gabriel finds, is Raphael riding him, a hand on his throat, a hand on his shoulder. He can't deny that it feels amazing to be buried in her, nor can he deny how amazing she looks, dark and angry and looming over him, completely in control despite the flush on her cheeks.

No, the position is terrible because of Kali.

Kali, who likes to watch. She's seated in the chair in the corner of the room, one arm draped over the carved arm of the chair, the other holding a lit cigarette to her lips. She blows smoke rings lazily, a dragon watching them with well-hidden interest, and waits for Raphael to be here, in this position, before she speaks.

"Were you expecting to walk away with him?"

Normally Gabriel would be able to follow what she means in any situation, but Raphael's fingers tighten on his neck and her hips shift just so and his mind goes blank as Raphael considers a response.

"It would have been convenient if it had gone that way, yes."

"Arrogant," Kali says, and flicks ashes off of her cigarette. "I've always had suspicions about the reason for the long absence of angels from Earth."

Gabriel watches Raphael's hair fall back over her shoulders as she looks at Kali, and sneers. He doesn't even think of trying to tell her that he can't breath when her hands are this tight on his neck.

"We were ordered not to interfere," Raphael says tightly.

"Except for the presence of your lower cherubs, and the variety of rogue or fallen angels. Convenient."

Gabriel draws the line at breaking bones. He doesn't think it adds to sex in any way, and besides, he's no masochist. He raises a hand to Raphael's hip, not expecting her to actually pay attention, but her eyes are drawn to him, and his neck, and she lets go, pulling her hand back.

"Don't expect me to waste a healing on you," Raphael says cooly, and looks at Kali. "We never questioned our orders."

"Past tense?" Kali asks while Gabriel rubs his throat lightly and thinks about trying to get Raphael to move.

"There have been no orders in a long time," Raphael says, and she's bitter. If she's trying to hide it she's failing, and Kali blows a long stream of smoke at her.

"The lot of you are insufferable puppets," Kali says. "Or so I always thought. Your God should have left sooner so that I could have had opportunities to play with you before you tried to end the world."

Gabriel makes a choked sound as Raphael begins to move, hard and fast against him, her hips snapping down on him and up, her gaze on Kali steady as she moves.

There's power curling around her as she moves, and Gabriel _knows_ that there would be death if not for it being Kali there. He also sends a quiet, discreet prayer off in thanks of his still being in possession of what he was, and all the power that entails, as he does not care to think of what would become of a lesser angel, let alone a human, if they were where he is now.

Raphael is _angry_ , and perhaps that is why Kali drops her cigarette into the ashtray as she stands up.

Gabriel can only watch as Kali fists Raphael's hair in her hand and jerks Raphael around to look at her, to kiss her, and Gabriel feels Raphael's claws drag down his chest. It stings, but she's still moving and he can't stop himself from watching them, from coming hard into Raphael, crying out at his release, even as Raphael doesn't stop moving, and even as he knows they aren't done with him yet.

"I don't like you," Raphael says into Kali's mouth when the kiss breaks.

"I assure you, it is mutual," Kali returns, and she puts a leg over Gabriel's chest, sits on him facing Raphael, and Gabriel knows they are kissing again, even as he is crushed.

He has never been more grateful that he doesn't need to breathe to stay alive.

Gabriel feels Raphael slowly lift off of him, and makes another sound when Kali drags a nail down his length as it softens, and watches as Kali pushes Raphael down on the bed, and he sits up on his elbows as Kali kisses Raphael, hand still fisted in her hair.

He's not stupid, or suicidal. When he pulls his legs up and sits at the head of the bed, recovering, he's not contemplating escape. He watches instead.

Kali likes to bite, and Gabriel suspects that Raphael will learn to like it as well, and Kali bites along Raphael's collarbone, he knows that the bites are harder than they should be, if only because Raphael is digging claws into Kali's arms as she holds on.

(Gabriel would never think to call Raphael's fingers fingers. Not with those sharpened nails, and not when she does what she does with them.)

Raphael is still flushed, and Gabriel knows the moment Kali does something absolutely right (fingers in Raphael, bite at a nipple) because Raphael cries out, and she never intended to do that, Gabriel knows that by her eyes.

Kali lets go of Raphael's hair to pin her shoulder as she licks where she just bit, and there is something like satisfaction in her eyes when Raphael isn't just gripping on her to be contrary, but because she wants _more_ , and Kali could deny her now and they all knows that Raphael would finish it with her own fingers.

If there's a furious shame in Raphael's eyes, Gabriel says nothing and hopes that Kali won't say anything either.

\---

Gabriel is drafted barely minutes later to do what Kali will not, and discovers that Raphael may terrify him, but she tastes fine.

That and he likes the sounds as she unravels, and doesn't mind her gripping his hair. He pushes his tongue into her and doesn't pay attention to whatever Kali is doing - it's not like he has a say in the matter, after all.

A hand on his legs and he spreads them, closes his eyes as he curls his tongue. Raphael's gasping above him, and behind -

Gabriel makes another sound as Kali thrusts into him. He remembers this, he remembers a long time ago when Kali used a dildo on him, remembers how he'd eventually decided that he didn't like it, and oh -

Gabriel scrabbles at the sheets briefly, trying to adjust, lifting his head before Raphael shoves him back down, and he has to focus on pleasuring Raphael because she's got fingers on the back of his neck, and Kali isn't afraid to be rough with him.

He whines into Raphael as Kali moves, and feels himself harden again, and remembers vividly why he hadn't liked the dildo: it made him unravel, and he never liked losing control like that.

Not that he has anything to hide, now.

Gabriel keeps licking desperately, struggling now to get Raphael off so he can get up, and moaning because it _is_ good, wonderfully good and he wants to do nothing more than let himself shut down and revel in the pleasure.

Raphael's gasping above him, short little gasps that he likes, that he can barely pay attention to, but he's listening when she does cry out, orgasm sweeping through her, and he opens his eyes as he tugs his head back enough to see her face - he wants to remember the sight, he wants to remember Raphael like this, because he may never see it again -

Kali rolls her hips and Gabriel whines, exhaling in a long breath after as he struggles not to be pushed too far.

The problem, he thinks, when he can think, is that Kali likes to watch. She likes to be worshipped, and she likes to have control, and she has no objections to giving her partner as much pleasure as possible, and taking only a little in return, provided that she can watch, and most importantly, stay in control.

Gabriel has never seen Kali like he has just seen Raphael. It's not a failing on his part, it's success on hers.

She pounds into him, and he knows that he will not be allowed to turn around and do the same to her.

It's why, when his orgasm hits like a freight train, he lets himself collapse, and doesn't bother trying to get up again.

\---

"If you want to see him again," Kali is saying when Gabriel wakes up. "You'll visit, and be polite about it."

There is light, and the tug of a banishing sigil, and Gabriel is surprised when he can't follow it as well.

He opens his eyes to Kali and finely drawn sigils on him, a binding to Earth.

He is immensely relieved to discover that they come off with water. Kali is washing them off of his arms and chest, studying him with unreadable eyes.

"She's not going to be polite," he says softly.

"Then she won't visit," Kali says, and gets up, the job done. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Gabriel."

Gabriel watches her vanish and lets his head thunk back on the pillow. It was a longshot, he thinks. A really, really long longshot, and it paid off. He's alive, Kali isn't interested in slaves or pets, (no objections to debts, though, and he'll be working on this one for a long time) and he has at least ten minutes to get into hiding before Raphael could return.

He owes a lot to Kali.


End file.
